Gelman Beats Up Phil and Gets Grounded
At the hallway in Third Street School, Gelman was annoyed about Phil. Gelman: Man! I hate Phil so much! He's one of the worst kids in this school. He's always one of the worst Woodchuck Scouts ever! And besides, he whomps! He's nothing but bossyboots and also a liar. What shall I do? Then Gelman thought of something. Gelman: I know! I will beat him up! Gelman went off to find Phil, and then he found Phil. Gelman: Hey, Phil! Phil: Gelman, what do you want? Gelman: I'm going to beat you up! And besides, you're a stupid Woodchuck Scout! Phil was horrified. Phil: Nonononononononononononononononononononononono! Please don't beat me up! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman: Too bad! Time to beat you up because you're the worst Woodchuck Scout ever! Now stand still so I can beat the living tar out of you! Gelman began to beat up Phil, and Phil started screaming as Gelman beat him up continuously. Phil: (Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP! HELP! GELMAN'S ATTACKING ME! HEEEEEEEEELP! Then Randall Weems came and saw Gelman beating up Phil. Randall: Oh no! Gelman's beating up Phil! I better tell Miss Finster! Randall ran off to tell Miss Finster. Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Gelman pushed Phil over to the floor, and Randall felt hurt, and he started crying in pain. Phil: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman: Hahahahahahahaha! That's what you get for being a stupid Woodchuck Scout! Just then, Miss Finster came, much to Gelman's horror. She was furious. Miss Finster: Gelman, how dare you beat up Phil!? You know beating up another student is a bad thing to do that! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office right now! Gelman went off to Principal Prickly's office, screaming with dismay. Gelman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Gelman arrived in Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly: Say, Gelman? What's up? Gelman: I beat up Phil because he's the worst Woodchuck Scout! Principal Prickly was shocked, and he was annoyed with Gelman. Principal Prickly: Gelman, how dare you beat up Phil?! You know beating up another student is a bad thing to do that! That's it, you are suspended! Go home while I call your parents! Gelman went home, crying. Gelman: Nnnnoooooooooo! When Gelman got home, Gelman's parents were furious with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you beat up Phil?! He's a good kid and one of the good students ever! You know he's one of my favourite Woodchuck Scouts! Gelman's mum: You know he's a good Woodchuck Scout! Gelman's dad: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! Gelman's mum: Your punishment is to watch Barney and Friends for two weeks! And you will be restricted from your computer! Gelman's dad: Go to your room right now! And don't think about going on your computer! Gelman went up to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman Eric as Phil and Randall Weems Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Simon as Gelman's dad Belle as Gelman's mum Kidaroo as Phil's screaming voiceCategory:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff